


snowy forest

by aliumwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, cat gogy loves his cat bfs, they are all cats!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliumwastaken/pseuds/aliumwastaken
Summary: woah!!! dream, sapnap, and george as warrior cats?!?!? woah!!! and in love?!? and it's fluff??? this is so cool!!ooO u wanna click on this and read it so badly oOOo it makes u look so good oOOoo
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	snowy forest

**Author's Note:**

> they r cats in love guys!! merry christmas btw#!!! :]

**appearances**

**dream:** large thick furred pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes, which have flecks of brown and yellow in them. dream has many battle scars on his body! he has unusually long front claws.

 **george:** brown and white tabby tom with cream splotches on him, and he has white socks! his left eye is brown while his right eye is blue!!

 **sapnap:** small round black tabby tom with white splotches, his fur is tufted. he has a stubby tail, and his eyes are a burnt orange with flecks of yellow, brown, and an icy blue! epic!

  
  
george ran through the snowy forest, almost stumbling on his paws as the snow was quite deep. he slowed down, before turning around to check if dream or sapnap followed him, which they didn't.

he sighed, before continuing to tread through the snow, leaving small pawprints in the snow. 

george looked around the forest as he walked, the snow that was basically everywhere making it look like an icy wonderland. it was beautiful and comforting in an odd way, despite the cold creeping up his legs slowly. 

the brown and cream tabby then heard loud treading in the snow behind him. turning around, he saw dream plowing through the snow, catching up to him. 

george gasped, before running ahead. he heard dream yell in anger. having enough of playing around with dream, he turned around and stopped walking, watching dream struggle walking through the snow.

"george! why'd you leave us?" dream said, halting. george's tail raised up in amusement, before chuckling lightly. "because i can," he said, sitting down. "and where is sapnap?" george said.

"he's struggling in the snow from how fast you ran, never do that again george, you mouse-brain." dream scolded him, eventually getting close enough to george.

the smaller huffed, before quickly standing up and turning around, but he tripped as dream grabbed his tail. "dream! let me go!" george said, laughing as he attempted to get away.

but dream was much bigger and stronger than him, so he stood there. "let's just- wait for sapnap." dream turned to face his head back, seeing a faint figure struggling to get through the snow. 

the pale ginger tom then started walking ahead, with george trailing behind. "how did you even run so fast in the snow?" he asked, looking down at george. "well, i'm thinner, and my paws are kind of small so… i guess it's because of that?"

george said, looking up at the taller. they then both heard faint angry shouting, as sapnap was catching up with them. they both laughed, walking a little more faster. 

they found a rock which was covered in snow, and dream climbed up onto it and rolled over onto his back in one quick motion as george watched, slowing down a bit. george smiled as he walked up to dream, who then let out a soft smile. 

george licked dream's cheek, making dream giggle. sapnap had finally caught up to them, jumping up onto the rock -which he almost fell backwards and laid down next to dream, cuddling against dreams thick fur.

"give me kissies too gogy!" sapnap giggled. george huffed out a smile, before putting his front paws up against the rock and leaned toward the black and white tom, licking his cheek also. 

dream rolled over back onto his belly, resting his head on top of sapnap's head. george looked at them, dream was so much larger than himself and sapnap. 

george then went to the right side of the rock, climbed up and laid down next to dream, nuzzling against his chest. dream was letting out a low purr, as he was surrounded by his two mates. 

they laid there in a comfortable silence, as dream probably fell asleep and sapnap was purring loudly. george observed their surroundings, squinting his eyes as the sun lightly glinted onto the fresh snow.

george sighed, and scented the air, smelling a faint scent of prey, and some clan cats that he didn't know. he guessed that they were thunderclan cats. 

he closed his eyes, as he was feeling drowsy. his eyes quickly jolted awake though. 

'thunderclan cats?' he thought. george quickly sat up, scenting the air once more. dream stirred in his sleep.

sapnap looked up at george. "what's wrong?" he asked. george turned his head to face sapnap, who was looking at him with his round orange eyes. 

"we're near thunderclan territory, we need to leave." george said. "so? dream can protect us, he's like the strongest out of all of us." sapnap then licked dream's shoulder gently.

"yeah but," george looked down at the snow. "dream can't always protect us, you know?" he looked back at sapnap. 

"but we're so comfortable, please can we stay for a bit longer?" sapnap asked. "no, sapnap. it's dangerous and they could be on patrol and they could find us." 

"why are you so worried anyways?" he asked. "because i love you, " george huffed. "oh, right. okay then. dreamie wake up!" sapnap sat up, and he shook dream awake, even nipping on his ear a little. 

"w-wha-" he said, confused. "gogy says that thunderclan is nearby and we should go," dream lazily sat up, taking a quick look at his surroundings. 

george leapt off the rock, followed by sapnap who went up to him and heatbutted his shoulder in affection. george smiled. 

"alright, guess we're going back to the barn." dream said, stretching. the pale ginger tom then leapt down, and they ran back to the barn.

  
  
on their way back, dream had found some buried prey in the snow, which was a small rabbit. it wasn't much, but it was better than eating nothing for the whole day, and the sun was setting too, so yeah.

once they had entered the warm barn, they began to eat the rabbit, with sapnap eating the rest that dream and george didn't eat.

sapnap then leapt up onto the soft nest that he had made, with dream and george following behind surrounding sapnap by his sides and curling up next to him. 

they shared tongues for a while, lazily grooming each other as they were all sleepy from today. sapnap fell asleep first, resting his head on dream's front paws, his stubby tail intertwined with the base of george's tail. 

"i love you guys," george quietly said, laying his head down near sapnap's paws. dream let out a soft giggle, before resting his head on sapnap's shoulder. "love you too george," 

the three then fell asleep together, almost on top of each other as sapnap purred quite loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed!! i personally couldn't wait to post it since i planned to post it at 1 pm but it is 10:59 am rn wtf 💔
> 
> this is my second fic that has been posted, have a wonderful christmas!!
> 
> how do i tag hhfnfmmfjs head in hands
> 
> kudos + comments r very appreciated!


End file.
